The invention relates to a drive and to a method for operating a drive.
Drives having a commutated electric motor are known from the prior art. In EP 1 338 775 A2, a brushless, electronically commutated electric motor drives a gearing. The drive-output side of the gearing is in turn connected to a control element. From the attitude or position of the control element, an angular position at the drive output of the gearing can be derived. In turn, from the drive-output angular position, it is possible to roughly infer the rotor angular position of the electric motor, wherein possible gearing play, or the gearing rigidity, remains disregarded in the conventional solution.
It is an object of the invention to specify an improved drive or an improved method for operating a drive. In particular, it should be possible for the drive-output angular position to be detected as accurately as possible even in the case of high gearing transmission ratios or high gearing speed-reduction ratios.